


glory

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He's never done this sort of thing so he's not sure if there are any formalities around it but well, he's incredibly tempted, and the part of him that's telling him to run out of the bathroom screaming is outweighed by the part that tells him to get on his knees, which he does.</i> alternately, josh sucks a dick through a glory hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glory

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea AAAAAGES ago but i've only just gotten around to writing it. hopefully this one will serve for a laugh as well.

It's not actually the first time they've ended up at the “wrong” kind of club on a night off on tour. But really, they don't know the cities so it's unavoidable. Usually it's pretty evident within the first minute or two when there are literally no women in the place, but other times they don't really notice till they start getting eyed by guys.

This is one of those times that they've got drinks before they realized anything was off. Mostly because there are actually girls here. All five of them are here and Josh thinks to himself that maybe things look a bit dodgy when five guys walk into a gay bar together. Josh finishes his first drink.

“I'll be right back,” he announces.

The bathrooms are really dingy and badly lit with cocks drawn on the stall doors. There are no urinals so Josh has to use a toilet. There's a hole in the wall lined with duct tape, which Josh finds incredibly strange, but he doesn't investigate. He's standing there doing his business when the door opens and somebody else comes in, locks himself in the stall next to him. Josh finishes up. The guy unzips but there's no sound of him pissing. Josh thinks that's a bit odd and he's zipping back up as a very large erection wrapped with a twenty pound note goes through the hole in the wall.

Josh starts a bit, staring. What in the hell.

As weird as it is looking at a disembodied cock sticking out through a hole in a bathroom stall wall, Josh has to admit it's a pretty nice cock. And there's a twenty around it. And Josh is pretty sure he knows what the hole is for. He's never done this sort of thing so he's not sure if there are any formalities around it but well, he's incredibly tempted, and the part of him that's telling him to run out of the bathroom screaming is outweighed by the part that tells him to get on his knees, which he does.

He slips the twenty off the guy's cock and shoves it in his back pocket before spitting in his palm and starting up a nice pace. The guy sighs. Josh isn't the most experienced at blowjobs, but he's had to give his fair share so he thinks he'll do alright. This is a really great dick so Josh is a bit more enthusiastic than he'd normally be. That and there's something really hot about not knowing who's on the other side of the wall, and the guy on the other side of the wall not knowing who he is. Josh shivers a bit before swallowing the guy down about halfway. He groans as Josh works his way down, struggling a bit. He's out of practice. He bobs quickly on him, humming softly. Josh uses his hand to take care of the last few inches he can't fit in his mouth. He lifts his head and spits, drooling all over the guy's cock. The guy hums in approval as Josh chokes himself on it, gagging loudly.

“Fuck yeah,” the guy mumbles indistinctly, jerking up at Josh's mouth. Josh reaches down to pull his balls through the hole and takes a mouthful, purring. The guy moans. Josh jerks him off at the same time, eyes half lidded as he breathes in the smell. Smells like he hasn't showered in a few days. Weirdly sexy, Josh decides.

Josh licks his way back up before just wrapping his mouth around the guy's head, tonguing at him. The guy growls a bit. Josh is pretty sure if there wasn't a wall here the guy would be fucking his face. Josh's favourite. Josh decides fuck it and chokes himself on the guy's cock again. He can feel the guy's cock tense up and Josh grabs his balls, feeling them tighten. The guy groans rather loudly. Josh gives his balls a light squeeze, tugging gently as he gags on the guy's cock and wanks the few inches he can't take. Josh's jaw is definitely getting a bit tired now but he can tell the guy's close and sure enough he grumbles the words out, giving Josh fair warning, which he appreciates. Josh doesn't change his rhythm, just keeps bobbing his head, pumping with one hand, squeezing and tugging with the other, and then the guy's hips jerk and he cums, unloading into Josh's mouth. Josh slows a bit, sucking him down and drawing it out for him. He licks his lips and works the guy's cock slowly, carefully, until he pulls back from his hands and out the hole. Josh manages not to whine out loud. The guy does his jeans back up and leaves the toilet.

Josh stays knelt there on the floor for a full thirty seconds, just sort of taking in the reality of what just happened. He actually just sucked some random guy's dick. And swallowed. With no idea who he was. Josh decides he's probably going to get an STD now. He gets up a bit reluctantly, dusts his knees off, and goes back out to find the rest of his band.

Josh finds Matt and Dan at the bar, laughing to each other.

“What's funny then?” Josh asks, leaning against the bar and ordering a beer.

“Mate,” Dan says – Matt starts to say something but he's laughing too hard to get anything coherent out - “Mate you will not believe what I just did.”

“What?” Josh asks. He sits on a bar stool, cocking his jaw a bit. He'll be sore in the morning for sure.

“Matt was telling me,” Dan says, and Matt bursts into another fit of laughter (Matt gets the giggles when he's drunk), “at gay bars, they have these holes in the toilet stall walls, and if you stick your dick in with money on it a lot of the time the guy on the other side will suck your dick.”

Josh stares at him. His stomach drops through his feet down onto the floor.

“And?” he asks, already knowing what Dan is going to say.

“I tried it and it totally worked,” Dan laughs. Matt nearly flops over on the bar laughing. Josh feels as if he might be sick.

“Really?” Josh asks.

“Yeah,” Dan says. The bartender puts Josh's beer down but Josh doesn't even look at it.

“Oh,” Josh says.

“Come on lad,” Matt says, smacking Josh hard on the shoulder. “It's fucking hilarious. The shit some people will do for a twenty.”

“How was it then?” Josh asks quietly.

“He was alright,” Dan says, shrugging one shoulder. “Only slightly above average really. He did touch the balls though which was good – girls don't do that very often. I'd give it a solid seven out of ten.”

“Maybe it was kind of tricky with the wall in the way,” Josh mumbles, pulling his beer over.

“What's that mate?” Dan asks.

“Nothing,” Josh says. “I'm glad you got your dick sucked.”

“What's in your beard mate?” Matt asks, reaching over to grab at Josh's face. Josh swats his hand away but wipes his mouth, checking his hand. Cum.

“Nothing,” Josh says again, wiping it off on the napkin under his beer. “Don't worry about it.”

“Are you alright?” Dan asks. “You look like you're about to be sick.”

“I'm fine,” Josh says. “Let's just go find some straight girls to dance with, yeah? There has to be a few here with their gay friends.”

“I just got my dick sucked by some random dude and you're thinking I want to go dance with girls?” Dan asks. Josh leans down and rests his forehead on the edge of the bar. He still has wet spots on his knees from the toilet floor.


End file.
